Kataang Jealousy
by Eastar Gift
Summary: How does Katara handle it when a girl with a massive crush on Aang comes along? Please read and review... Story's much better than the summary. Modern day AU. Characters may be a little OOC.


**BRAINSTORM!!! Gosh! It just hit me… too good an idea to save for later. Please review, all flames and corrections accepted…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender. Life's not fair.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I've just finished watching Avatar: the last airbender for the fourth time. I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

_There should have been more Kataang in the film!_

_The film's not about Kataang, stupid. It's about ending the war!_

_But stuff like that should receive a little more acknowledgement. Aang kissed Katara only thrice!_

_So? It doesn't affect the end, does it? Aang still gets to defeat Ozai._

_What happens then, huh? The film just ends? There are ships here, y'know._

_Oh, right! Why don't you make yourself the director of the film, so you can promote all the ships you want!_

_Oh yeah? Don't think I won't!_

_Humph!_

_Humph!_

_Fine!_

_Fine!_

My brain's been arguing with itself ever since I finished the film, tossing the argument back and forth till this awkward end. I know I was just bluffing when I said I'd make myself the director of the film. That's totally impossible. Or is it? Anything's possible in imagi-world! Time for a trip to imagi-world…

XXXXXXXXXX

'Don't you guys do anything but watch TV?' Katara whined, talking to Aang, Sokka and Toph as she hurried back to the kitchen.

'Technically, I'm not _watching_ any TV. You'd think you've gotten used to that by now!' Toph replied, smirking as she did so. She was lying on the sofa playing with her moon rock.

'Oh, man! Another miss. Can't he just aim right?' Sokka shouted as the figure in the screen missed his target.

'Get over it, man, I've always been a better guesser than you. And you know it' Aang said with a wide grin on his face.

Something about that grin seemed to chill out Katara's temper.

'Y'know, some TV watching really won't kill you.' Sokka yelled at Katara in an inviting voice.

'Right,' Katara began with noticeable sarcasm, 'I'll just tell the food to prepare itself as I go watch TV. Real neat'

'What?! Don't joke with the food, Katara. Eating is real business.' Sokka replied, and turned back to the TV.

'You guys are gonna need lenses soon if you spend every bit of free time, which is all your time, watching TV. I really think it'll look nice on you, Sokka' Toph said.

'Cut it out, Toph. There's only one thing that beats TV and that's food.' Sokka replied, absentmindedly. _Why does she always pick on me. It's like I'm the only one she sees._ Sokka thought as he tried to adjust his head to get a better view.

'C'mon Aang, I bet Diggory scores three more times before halftime.' Sokka said, trying to get Aang to bet again.

'You know that's impossible, Sokka, but no bets' Aang replied coolly.

'Coward? C'mon, Aang. I dare ya' Sokka said.

'Don't call him a coward!' Katara shouted from the kitchen without thinking. _Jeez, why do I keep defending Aang._ Five minutes of silence passed as each person was engrossed in what he/she was doing.

'Food's ready.' Katara announced as she stepped into the living room.

'And about time too. My stomach was ready to start a world war.' Sokka said as he jumped off the chair on which he was sitting and rushed over to the dining.

'Hey, Sokka. You've gotta wait till everybody's there before you start eating' Katara said as Sokka hurried past her.

'Tell it to my stomach' Sokka replied as he started munching food which he had dished into his plate in a jiffy. 'Umm… very good!' He commented as Katara, Aang and Toph got to the table. Katara giggled as she sat opposite Aang and beside Toph, who was sitting opposite Sokka and munching as though she were competing with Sokka. Katara and Aang dished their food and started eating.

Aang grabbed his glass of water and was trying to get it into his mouth, but the water kept dancing away from his mouth. He noticed, through the tight corner of his vision, that Katara seemed to be bending the water away from his mouth with. _Well, two can play at that game. _He thought. He started trying to bend the water back into his mouth, but Katara, being better at this than he was, was winning.

'Okay, I give up. Katara, please can I drink some water?' Aang asked, with a grin on his face, the same one he wore in the living room.

'Sure.' Katara answered, with a smirk on her face, letting a grateful Aang drink his water.

They all retired to the living room once they were done eating. Unconsciously, they fell into formation as they sat to watch TV – Katara sat with Aang and Toph sat with Sokka on different sofas. The door bell rang.

'I'll get it' Katara called as she moved towards the door. When she opened the door, a girl stumbled in. She looked awful, as though she had been in a fight. Katara spoke to her after shutting the door quickly.

'Jeez, you look really awful. Who're you and what happened?'

'My name's Tyla. I was attacked by thugs' was all she could manage to gasp out as she was out of breath. She appeared to have been running.

'Who's it?' Sokka's voice came from the living room.

'Some girl named Tyla. She was attacked by thugs and… she does look pretty awful. I'll get her cleaned up' Katara answered Sokka's question. She then spoke to Tyla, 'C'mon, I'll get you cleaned up in no time'

'Thanks. You're really kind.'

'Don't mention it'

They went upstairs as the boys and Toph remained in the living room, undisturbed by Tyla's entrance. Few minutes later, Katara came downstairs.

'Guys, here she is. Nothing a little soap, water, makeup and clothes couldn't correct' She said, referring to Tyla's state when she first entered. Then she came downstairs.

Dressed in blue cotton gown with her hair tied back into a ponytail, Tyla descended the stairs. Sokka gasped as Aang said 'Wow.' And then it started.

'Is that Aang? The Avatar? Gosh! I've always wanted to meet you! That's been my wish-upon-a-star for a month now.' Tyla scrambled over her words as she strode quickly towards Aang. Aang stretched his right hand forward, in preparation for a handshake but instead got a big hug. _Okay, now that's weird._

Katara felt a sharp pang of anger as Tyla did this. She wasn't sure why, though. Meanwhile, Toph whispered to Sokka,

'Houston, we've got a problem' In the same manner a guy in an aircraft developing a problem would.

'Today must be my lucky day' Tyla said as Aang struggled to release himself from her hug. They returned to their seats in the living room, only this time Tyla took Katara's former seat beside Aang. Katara growled under her breath as she sat on an armchair. _I really shouldn't get worked up about these things. So what do I care if she's sitting beside Aang? It's not like she's gonna do anything funny. I shouldn't even be bothered if she does do anything funny. Aang wouldn't let her, would he? Oh, c'mon, this isn't any of my business, really! Just watch TV, just watch TV…_ Katara kept trying to keep her eyes on the TV set as these thoughts raced through her mind. But she couldn't just help sneaking a glance or two every three seconds. She saw Aang say that he thought she looked beautiful when she came down the stairs and that Katara must really have done a good job on her. A very possessive animal seemed to have been stirred in Katara as she watched Aang talk with Tyla. It was almost as though she was jealous. _Stop thinking that way! Aang is just my best friend… nothing more._

She walked into the kitchen to get a cool glass of water. _I need to calm down. Aang is free to date her for all I care. I shouldn't feel bad about that. Okay, go in there and watch TV. _She took a deep breath as she walked back into the living room. Aang and Tyla weren't there.

'Where's Aang?' Katara asked.

'He stepped out with Tyla just now' Sokka replied, still glued to the TV screen.

Katara felt a fresh wave of anger course through her as she headed for the door. _What could they be doing out this night!_ She met the front door ajar as she saw Aang sitting on the railing watching Tyla waterbend.

'Tyla's a waterbender?' Katara asked, shocked to see her waterbending.

'Yeah, she said she was a waterbender. I didn't believe it until she offered to show me. I thought you were the last waterbender, but she's surprised me. And she's really good.' Aang replied, not taking his eyes off Tyla.

Katara felt something snap inside her. _She showing off for Aang? Oh no she doesn't. _ She walked towards Tyla and said,

'Oh yeah? Can she do this?'

Katara whipped out her bending water forming it skillfully into a water whip and whirled it around making a little circle with her hands. She looked at Tyla and saw her doing exactly the same thing.

'That's easy' Tyla said.

'Try this' Katara said, beginning to get aggravated.

She made her whip into a vertical straight line and mimicked a cutting action with her right hand and the whip split down the center into two whips which she whirled to form a large circle with a smaller one inside it. She looked at Tyla as Tyla split her whip and bent it into a heart shape. Aang giggled. And then Katara exploded. She jumped, bending with all her might as the moon shone innocently in the sky. Katara bent all the clouds in the sky, making rain to fall in an instant. She then stopped all the rain drops mid-air and froze them into ice popsicles. Satisfied, she turned to look at Tyla who was wearing a surprised look on her face. She heard Aang gasp from behind her.

'Wow' Aang remarked. 'That was… wow'

Katara smiled. She had won the little contest.

'You guys up for a game of truth or dare' Sokka shouted from the door.

They all walked inside, changed up as their clothes were soaked, and gathered in the living room for the game. It started off pretty calm and remained that way for a few turns. And then Katara asked Toph,

'Truth or dare'

'Em… I'll go with truth this time'

'Do you like Sokka, as in like-like?'

Toph blushed as Sokka fell backwards. _You're gonna pay_,Toph thought.

Toph was next… She asked Aang,

'Truth or dare' with a wicked smirk on her face.

'Dare' Aang answered very quickly.

'I dare you to kiss…' Katara found herself praying in her mind. _Let it be me! Please, Toph._

'Tyla' Toph completed. Tyla squealed in delight as Katara winced.

Aang wore a confused look on his face. _It's just a dare, c'mon just a kiss. How can that hurt?_ He leaned forward to kiss Tyla. It was short and brief but by the time he had raised his face up, Katara was stamping her way up the stairs.

'Katara!' Aang ran after her but she didn't stop.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' She yelled as she headed towards her room.

'Katara, I'm sorry' Aang said as he caught up with her, though he wasn't sure of what he was apologizing about.

'After kissing Tyla, all you can do is SAY I'M SORRY?!' She whirled around to face him.

'But, Katara, what else should I do?' Aang asked innocently.

Katara folded her hands across her chest and raised her right eyebrow.

'Er…' Aang blushed as he understood. He felt his heart leaping as he leaned in.

This time it was passionate and long. Aang felt Katara's arms lock behind his neck pulling him closer to her. His hands also, involuntarily, did same to her. They broke apart, gasping for air. As soon as they both regained breath, they pulled together again.

'Mm-hmm' Sokka cleared his throat from behind them. 'Don't you think it's time to stop?'

'Let them be, Snoozles, they're lucky enough to be together. Apparently, some of us are not!' Toph said in a cutting voice and turned to head off.

'Toph, what are you… Toph!' Sokka said, confused at first, then getting the point.

'What!' Toph retorted, spinning around.

'You… I… but… that isn't… can't…' Sokka stammered.

'Yes! Just leave me alone.' Toph said as she turned to walk away again. Sokka spun her back and engaged her in a kiss. No one seemed to notice Tyla's 'tut' sound as she marched off.

**What do you think? Sucks, huh? Just click the review button below and tell me what you think… Besides, imagi-world is my short for imagination world. Welcome to my world!**


End file.
